


You Make my Room my Favorite Place

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira have a night in with video games</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make my Room my Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Scott/Kira by themselves. I need more of them on the show. Enjoy! Title taken from Etta Bond's "Loophole"

“ _Finish him._ ” The voice-over ordered. Kira bit her bottom lip and grinned while she tapped out the deadly combination on the console and annihilated Raiden.

“Oh come on!”

“ _Sub-zero wins. Flawless victory_.”

“Whoo!” Kira jumped up with both fists pumping in the air. She threw the controller down and started doing her victory dance: a combination of the running man and the cabbage patch.

“Must you gloat?” Scott asked her pouting.

“I must.” She told him unabashed, “I told you Mortal Kombat was my game. I cannot be stopped.”

She continued to gloat and continued her dance.

“Oh yeah?”

Kira didn’t have enough time to defend herself against Scott’s tackle. They fell on the bed sideways with Scott taking most of the weight of them.

“You interrupted my dance.” She scolded him.

“I sure did.”

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Scott challenged.

Kira squinted her right eye and scrunched up her mouth giving off the impression of really thinking about his punishment when suddenly she leaned forward and nipped at his nose. His reaction was kind of priceless. First was the utter shock complete with wide eyes and opened mouth followed by the knitted together eyebrows of downright confusion. She let out a snort that turned into a giggle and then full blown laughter that reddened her cheeks and made her stomach constrict.

“Shut up.” Scott mumbled at her, “What if I bit you, huh?”

He rolled on top of her and started to nip at her cheeks, her jaw, and her earlobe while she squirmed and continued laughing. When Scott nipped at her throat though the laughter cut off and turned to a slight moan. The alpha smirked against her flushed skin. He licked the spot his lips were resting on and sucked this time: nice and hard until the flesh reddened and raised.

When he looked up at her, her normally dark-brown eyes had started to bleed into the yellow-orange of her fox. He let the alpha red bleed into his own eyes before dipping down again and sucking a twin bruise on the other side of her neck and down the expanse of her throat.

Her pink V-neck sweater, adorned with black moustaches, showed off her collarbones nicely and Scott couldn’t help tracing them with his tongue and sucking on them too.

Kira arched her back into Scott’s mouth and buried her hands in his hair as he lavished her with kisses.

“Scott. Scott.” She panted.

“Do you want me to stop?” the alpha asked her.

“W-when does your mom come home?”

He looked over at his alarm clock and gave a lopsided grin, “Three hours. Trust me…we have a lot of time.”

“Good.” She said and lifted up slightly to pull the sweater up and over her head.

“Cute.” Scott commented at the Marvel Comics themed bra she was wearing.

“Yeah?” she smiled at him.

“Definitely.” Scott smiled back before he reached back and unhooked it in one go then set it aside, “these are cuter.”

“Shut up.” She threw her head back and laughed.

“Just being honest.” Scott chuckled back. He leaned in and took a nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around the pink nub and suckling it. Kira arched into him and moaned in pleasure.

“Oh God.” She panted out. Scott had one nipple in his mouth while the other he rolled between this thumb and forefinger. The kitsune arched more into him all the while humping the thigh she straddled sure that she could come just from this.

“Lay back.” Scott told her. He pushed her down on her back gently and kissed down the middle of her breasts, down her smooth torso to her navel and back up again.

The alpha placed a gentle kiss to her mouth. When Kira felt his hand dip past her shorts, leggings, and underwear to her wet pussy she gasped and deepened the kiss. Scott worked her with just his middle and ring finger while he swallowed her moans with his mouth. She felt the oncoming of her orgasm pooling low in her belly when Scott suddenly pulled his fingers away.

“Scott, no.”

“It’s ok.” He whispered in her ear, “I wanna taste you.”

Kira arched her back and shuddered.

Scott peeled off her jean shorts then the black ankle-length leggings she wore and put them on the floor. He took a moment to admire her. Her pale skin was flushed red from her breasts up and there was a wet patch on her white underwear.

“You’re so beautiful.” He complimented. Kira bit her lip and looked slightly to the left. The alpha ran his hands up her thighs and hooked his thumbs in her underwear to pull them down and off.

When he leaned in the scent of her arousal made his head swim. He used his thumbs to spread her wet lips apart and took a long lick making her shudder. Scott loved going down on Kira. She made these hiccupped moans that drove him wild. She let out breathy laughs that, at first had worried him, but now he craved to hear because it meant she was enjoying herself. He loved the taste of her on his tongue. The way her juices dribbled down his chin while she rolled her hips into his face. He used one hand to keep her open while he sucked on her clit and moaned when she buried her hands in his hair.

Her orgasm hit her hard. Kira squeezed her thighs around the werewolf’s head and kept him there, licking and sucking at her sex, while her body shook from the force of her climax. While she came down from one orgasm Scott slid two fingers inside of her and pumped her through a second one.

“Oh God, Scott, _oh_. Oh my _God._ Scott!” she screamed out. The fox pushed his hand away and rolled into herself pushing her thighs close together while she shook through the aftershocks. Scott molded himself to her back and mouthed at the nape of her neck soothingly while she came down.

“Ok?” he asked minutes later.

In one fluid motion she had him on top of her again their mouths pressed together in a sloppy, open kiss. The fact she could taste herself on his tongue made Kira moan. She ran her hands down the expanse of his shirtless, sweaty back and down to his ass. She plunged in past his basketball shorts and was rewarded with his bare cheeks. When she squeezed at the globes Scott moaned and rubbed his erection against her hip. She squeezed harder, spread him and ran a finger up and down the crack and felt the rumbling in his chest.

“Go get the stuff.” She said quietly once they had pulled away. The grin on his face almost blinded her and she gave one in return. She giggled when he literally bounced off the bed and went to his closet.

Scott pushed aside his clothing to reveal a beige plastic bin that was full of old books and comic book collections that couldn’t fit on his shelf. He pushed it aside easily to get to the black box behind it. When he returned Kira was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her wavy black hair swept over one shoulder.

“On your back.” Kira instructed after Scott had shed his basketball shorts.

Scott did as he was told. He lay back on the mount of pillows she had set up and planted his feet on the bed. Kira opened the box and took out the bottle of lube there.

“This is a new bottle.” She commented.

He shrugged, “I used the last of it the other day. Had to replenish.”

The first touch of her slicked up fingers to his hole were still cold despite her rubbing it together and Scott shivered a little, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s ok.” He reassured.

One of the many things Kira loved about Scott was how open he was with everything, especially his emotions. She watched as she worked him open with her fingers how he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to moan loudly. The way he gasped and smiled while her fingers stretched and scissored and curled inside of him. It was beautiful.

They kept eye contact while Kira slid on the strap on and tightened the straps. Even still while she coated the dildo with lube. When Kira pushed the big, black dildo past his rim he had no choice but to close his eyes.

“How are you doing, Scott? Can I move? Do you want me to move?” Kira asked him.

He had his legs wrapped around her waist and she ran her hands soothingly up his legs to rest on his hips and rub circles in the indentations.

“Yes. Please. _Please move_.” He gasped.

She started off slowly: dragging her cock out of him and pressing in all the way gently only picking up the pace when he arched up and told her—

“Harder. Please harder.”

Kira pulled out again slowly and this time when she pressed in it was hard and deep. That was when Scott started to curse. It was really the only times he did, at least when he was with her. He pleaded for her to “ _fuck him harder,”_ to “ _please go deeper,_ ” and praised her every time she did.

“Yes so good. You fuck me so good, Kira. Just like that. Fuck Kira, _fuck_!” he screamed out. He held on to the side of the mattress for dear life as she fucked him.

Kira bent forward and changed the angle. She grabbed his leaking cock and stroked as she pounded into him harder and faster than before. Scott came with his back arched completely off the mattress and a howl swallowed by Kira’s mouth. His come drenched his stomach, the bottom of his chin, and the dip between her breasts.

The kitsune was gentle when she pulled out of him. Gentle still when she pulled him back, her front pressed to his back while she stroked his bare stomach.

“Mmmm…I love you.” Scott whispered.

“I love you too.” She answered back.

By the time Melissa trudged up the stairs to greet them three hours later the werewolf and fox were showered and the box tucked safely in the back of the closet.

Kira; however, was up and in the middle of her seventh victory dance of the night while Scott pouted and threw gummy worms at her.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
